Garou
Garou, właśc. Pierre Garand (wym. gaˈʁu; ur. 26 czerwca 1972 w Sherbrooke) – kanadyjski piosenkarz, multiinstrumentalista, aktor, producent. Jako trzylatek grał na gitarze, później gitarzysta Windows & Doors, następnie wokalista The Untouchables. Zagrał rolę Quasimodo w musicalu Notre-Dame de Paris. Po nagraniu trzech płyt francuskojęzycznych, wydał album anglojęzyczny Piece of My Soul. W 2009 we francuskiej stacji telewizyjnej TF1 miał premierę film L’amour aller retour gdzie zagrał główną rolę. Honorowy ambasador Sherbrooke. Odznaczony przez prezydenta Francji Orderem Sztuki i Literatury. Życie prywatne Jest synem Irene Garand – mechanika samochodowego i Carmen – gospodyni domowej. Ma starszą o osiem lat siostrę Maryse, która jest agentką nieruchomości. Garou był związany ze szwedzką modelką Urlike, z którą ma córkę Emelie (ur. 7 lipca 2001). Od 2013 jego partnerką jest kanadyjska modelka Stephanie Fournier. Dzieciństwo i młodość Jako trzylatek zaczął grać na gitarze, którą podarował mu ojciec, później organach i fortepianie. Ukończył katolicką szkołę dla chłopców w Sherbrooke, uczęszczając do klasy muzycznej gdzie grał na trąbce. W czasach szkolnych był gitarzystą w zespole Windows & Doors. Grali przeboje Beatlesów. W wieku 18 lat trafił do Kanadyjskiej Armii, tam był bardziej muzykiem niż żołnierzem. W wieku 19 lat dzięki swojej przyjaciółce niespodziewanie zaśpiewał w barze na scenie z lokalną gwiazdą (Louis Alary), wykonał utwór Erica Claptona Layla, a potem jeszcze cztery utwory. Po tym występie otrzymał angaż jako piosenkarz. Grał w coraz większej liczbie barów, w końcu trafił na imprezę Młodych Talentów w Liquore Store w Magog. W 1995 założył zespół Untouchables grający muzykę R&B. Grupa od początku wzbudziła spore zainteresowanie, dostawali propozycje wielu kontraktów, ale piosenkarz odmawiał. Kariera 1998-2000 Quasimodo w NDdP W lecie 1997 na jednym z występów zespołu Untouchables pojawił się Luc Plamondon. Szukał aktora, który zagrałby rolę Quasimodo w musicalu Notre-Dame de Paris. Choć wszyscy się dziwili Plamondon zobaczył w nim nie tylko wielki talent, ale smutek w głosie, którego inni nie widzieli. Rola Quasimodo otworzyła drzwi do sławy. Artysta występował przed publicznością takich miast jak Paryż, Londyn, czy Montreal. Przedstawienie odniosło spory sukces we Francji. Bilety sprzedawały się na kilka miesięcy przed premierą. Piosenka Belle z musicalu została wybrana najpiękniejszą piosenką 50-lecia . 2000-2003 Pierwszy album: Seul W Paryżu młodego artystę zobaczyła Celine Dion. Celine, jej mąż i manager Rene Angelil i Garou spotkali się na obiedzie. Artystka opowiadając o swoim zespole, trasie i planowanym urlopie poprosiła go o zastępstwo. W Sylwestra 1999 Garou i Bryan Adams wystąpili na koncercie Celine Dion. W 2000 roku zaczął powstawać debiutancki album artysty. Autorem siedmiu z czternastu piosenek jest poeta Luc Plamondon. Na płycie gościnnie zaśpiewała Celine Dion piosenkę Sous le vent. Jeden z utworów napisał kanadyjski artysta Bryan Adams. Album Seul miał premierę w listopadzie 2000 r.Seul okazał się jednym z największych sukcesów przemysłu fonograficznego we Francji w ostatnim dziesięcioleciu, zdobywając status Diamentowy. Artysta odbył pięć tras koncertowych. Single Seul i Sous le vent osiągnęły status multiplatynowych. W rok po premierze pierwszego albumu ukazał się album live Seul avec vous. Na tej płycie słychać artystę bardziej rockowego, pokazał się nie tylko jako romantyczny piosenkarz, ale jako wulkan energii na scenie. W marcu 2002 Garou wystąpił w sali koncertowej Bercy, we Francji, gdzie nagrał DVD. Na scenie obok niego pojawili się Celine Dion, Gerald de Palmas, Patrick Fiori, Daniel Lavoie. W sierpniu DVD osiągnęło status Diamentowy. W 2002 był gwiazdą 39 Międzynarodowego Sopot Festival. W 2003 odebrał Wiktora za osobowość telewizyjną roku, Superjedynkę i Platynową płytę za Seul, która w Polsce rozeszła się w 100 tysiącach egzemplarzy. 2003-2004 Powrót z Reviens 24 października w stacji RMF FM odbyła się premiera piosenki „Reviens” zwiastującej album pod tym samym tytułem, który ukazał się 24 listopada. W Polsce w dniu premiery płyta uzyskała status Złoty. Płyta jest ostrzejsza, przypomina muzykę, jaką Garou grywał w barach, choć znajdują się też romantyczne ballady, do których przyzwyczaił publiczność albumem Seul. Ekipa producencka opiera się na współpracownikach z pierwszej płyty(Luc Plamondon, Musumarra, Benzi, Nova, Barbelivien), ale też dołączyli nowi twórcy Gerald de Palmas i Jean-Jacques Goldman dwaj francuscy piosenkarze. Rok 2004 artysta spędził w trasie koncertowej, która rozpoczęła się w kwietniu w Montrealu. Został uhonorowany nagrodą dla najpotężniejszej postaci w przemyśle rozrywkowym Quebecu. Pojawił się gościnnie na płycie jednego z francuskich piosenkarzy Michela Sardou, wspólnie zaśpiewali utwór La riviere de notre enfance. Singel przez kilka tygodni przebywał na pierwszym miejscu listy bestsellerów we Francji. Swoistą pamiątką z trasy Reviens jest wydany w 2005 roku album w podwójnym formacie DVD zatytułowany Routes. Na płycie znalazł się koncert zarejestrowany w Brukseli jesienią 2004 roku i making of albumu. Choć w 2005 r. nie wydał żadnego nowego studyjnego albumu i nie był w trasie koncertowej nie oznacza, że kalendarz piosenkarza świecił pustkami. Wspomógł wokalnie młodą debiutującą piosenkarkę Marilou, która wspierała go podczas tournée Reviens. Wspólnie nagrali piosenkę Tu es comme ca. Latem 2005 wziął udział w festiwalu komików Just pour rire w Montrealu. Poruszony tragedią Nowego Orleanu przyjął zaproszenie Francisa Cabrela i zaśpiewał na paryskim koncercie charytatywnym na rzecz ofiar huraganu Katherina. 2006-2007 Czas Garou Nowy studyjny album kanadyjskiego artysty ukazał się 12 czerwca 2006. Zatytułowany został po prostu Garou. Choć nie miał to być w założeniu album traktujący o konkretnym temacie, mimochodem przybrał on formę rozważań na temat upływu czasu. Garou wybrał 12 utworów ze 150 mu nadesłanych. Autorami są nie tylko wierni kompozytorzy Luc Plamondon, Jacques Veneruso, ale zupełnie nowi twórcy Tino Izzo czy Sandrine Roy. Singel promujący L’injustice napisał i skomponował twórca największych przebojów Natashy St-Pier, Pascal Obispo. We Francji album osiągnął szczyt na liście bestsellerów i uzyskał status Platynowy. Drugą połowę roku 2006 i początek 2007 piosenkarz spędził w trasie koncertowej promującej trzecią francuskojęzyczną płytę. Wystąpił na kilku kontynentach. Rozpoczął od serii koncertów na największych festiwalach w Quebecu. 2008 Pierwsza anglojęzyczna płyta Piece of My Soul 12 maja 2008 ukazała się długo planowana anglojęzyczna płyta Piece of My Soul. 10 marca 2008 w RMF FM odbyła się premiera pierwszego singla Stand Up zapowiadającego album. Singel promujący wydawnictwo wyszedł spod pióra Roba Thomasa – wokalisty grupy Matchbox i głównego wokalisty Carlosa Santany.Ekipa producencko-autorska to wiele znakomitych nazwisk, którzy pracowali z największymi gwiazdami i stworzyli wiele światowych przebojów. Jednym z nich jest Guy Chambers, twórca wielkich hitów Robbiego Williamsa. Jedną z piosenek napisała Judy Tzuke, śpiewająca obecnie z zespołem Morcheeba. Nad całością projektu czuwał Peer Astrom, który wcześniej był producentem płyt Jennifer Lopez i Madonny. W ramach promocji albumu Garou pojawił się w Polsce, gdzie odebrał Złotą Płytę. W maju wyruszył w tournée Live en Bar. Od lipca do sierpnia występował w filmie L’amour Aller Retour, który premierowo wyświetliła francuska stacja telewizyjna TF1 12 stycznia 2009. Garou zagrał rolę quebeckiego architekta Francois Valois. Partnerowała mu francuska aktorka Ingrid Mareski. W sierpniu zadebiutował jako konferansjer i poprowadził wielki koncert z okazji 400-lecia Quebecu. Wystąpił także na dwóch koncertach w hołdzie wielkim artystom Luciano Pavarotti i Leonard Cohen. 2009-2010 Gentleman Cambrioleur 7 grudnia 2009 artysta wydał nowy studyjny album Gentleman Cambrioleur. Nie umieścił na nim swoich własnych premierowych utworów, lecz nagrał ulubione piosenki innych artystów. Płyta zawiera angielskie i francuskie utwory artystów współczesnych Madonna, U2, Rod Stewart oraz legendarnych Frank Sinatra, Simon & Garfunkel. 1 lutego 2010 pojawiła się wersja eco style albumu. 12 lutego 2010 był wśród muzycznych gwiazd na ceremonii otwarcia XXI Zimowych Igrzysk Olimpijskich w Vancouver. Zaśpiewał piosenkę Un peu plus loin napisaną przez Jeana-Pierre’a Ferlanda. Było to pierwsze wystąpienie Garou przed międzynarodową widownią. W maju pojawiła się linia perfum Come2Me sygnowana przez Garou. 16 października 2010 artysta wziął udział w Koncercie dla tolerancji, który odbył się w Agadirze w Maroku. 12 lat po premierze francuskiego musicalu Garou wraz z resztą oryginalnej obsady ponownie występował jako Quasimodo. Spektakle odbyły się w grudniu 2010 roku na Ukrainie, we Francji i Rosji. 2011 Version Integrale W lutym 2011 ukazał się piąty studyjny album Garou z premierowymi utworami, czwarty w języku francuskim. Premiera albumu odbyła się 29 listopada 2010. Do współpracy zaprosił m.in. Pascala Obispo, Jacques’a Veneruso i Mika Ibrahima. Singlem promującym była piosenka „J’avais besoin d’etre la”. To pierwsza płyta w całości nagrywana we Francji. W połowie roku Garou wziął udział w spektaklu akrobatyczno-muzycznym Zarkana, zrealizowanym przez quebecki Cyrk Słońca. Piosenkarz zagrał głównego bohatera magika- Zarka. Premiera odbyła się 29 czerwca w Nowym Jorku.10 grudnia był gościem programu The Voice Of Poland. 2012 The Voice Of France i Rhythm & Blues W lutym 2012 Garou został jednym z jurorów w programie The Voice Of France. Pozostałymi trzema jurorami zostali: Jenifer, Florent Pagny i Louis Bertignac. Program zakończył się 12 maja 2012 roku. Artysta podpisał umowę z nową firmą wydawniczą Universal Music, kończąc współpracę z Sony Music. Pod nowym szyldem nagrał album z coverami, zatytułowany Rhythm & Blues. Przy nagrywaniu albumu współpracował z muzykami Planu B. Piosenkarz odświeżył stare utwory Otis Redding, The Black Keys i Daniela Lavoie. Na albumie umieścił również utwory Alici Keys i Daniela Powtera. Singlem promującym była piosenka Le jour se leve, którą wcześniej wykonywała Esther Galil. Premiera płyty odbyła się 24 września. 2013 – W środku życia W sierpniu, w trakcie trasy koncertowej promującej „Rhythm And Blues”, Garou zagrał charytatywnie dla Fundacji Fight AIDS, na zaproszenie księżniczki Monaco, Stéphanie. Koncert odbył się 6 sierpnia 2013 roku, w ramach Monte-Carlo Sporting Summer Festival, w Salle des Étoiles. Został twarzą kampanii reklamowej marki Mauboussin. 18 listopada we Francji pojawił się ósmy studyjny album piosenkarza z premierowymi utworami. Podczas nagrywania płyty artysta powrócił do współpracy z duetem Luc Plamondon i Romano Musumarra, którzy ponad 10 lat temu stworzyli największe przeboje piosenkarza. Do współpracy zaprosił też Geralda de Palmasa,Francisa Cabrela i Pascala Obispo. Produkcją albumu zajęła się ekipa Planu B. Piosenkarz nagrywał album między Londynem a Montrealem. W szacie graficznej albumu oraz w teledysku do piosenki Avancer wykorzystano przyrodniczo-kanadyjski akcent. Album Au Milieu de Ma Vie, czyli W środku mojego życia jest powrotem do korzeni Garou. Jest to rodzaj podsumowania artysty będącego w podróży między dwoma kontynentami. Nagrał piosenkę z Paullą pod tytułem „Du vent, des mots (tyle słów na wiatr)”. 22 sierpnia 2014 wystąpił na Polsat Sopot Festival. Artysta był patronem Telethonu 2014-akcji charytatywnej we Francji, której finał odbył się 6 grudnia. Nagrał album It’s Magic, zawierający piętnaście świątecznych standardów, którym artysta nadał brzmienie rhythm’n’bluesowe. Premiera płyty odbyła się 24 listopada we Francji i 1 grudnia w Quebecu. W marcu 2015 Garou dał koncerty w siedmiu miastach Polski. Zagrał dla publiczności we Wrocławiu, Poznaniu, Szczecinie, Gdyni, Krakowie, Warszawie i Bydgoszczy. Oryginalne wykonanie 'Edycja piąta' center 'Edycja ósma' center Zobacz też *Dariusz Kordek *Krzysztof Antkowiak Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panowie wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Wokaliści piątej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści ósmej edycji